No Tomorrow
by krazidaizy
Summary: After Harry's death, Hermione was admitted to Saint Mungo's. Her future is bleak and her doctors give her no hope of recovery. Can the one person who has hated her most bring her back to living again?
1. Chapter 1: No More Getting By

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 1: No More Getting By  
  
As she walked along the water's edge, holding her sandals and allowing the gentle breeze to dance with her sundress, a single tear ran down her cheek. The sun was setting, and the air was getting cold. The hairs on her arm stood on end, and the clouds off in the distance hinted at an approaching storm. It had been nearly a year since Harry had died in these waters. The rip current was strong, and the tide was coming in, making the waters especially treacherous. But how he loved to be out there, free from spells and potions, liberated from Snape breathing down his neck or Professor McGonagall critiquing his every move. He wouldn't listen to her, as she begged him to come back to shore. An enormous wave crashed down upon him, causing him to lose his balance and he slipped under the water. Hermione screamed in terror and recited an incantation to bring him back out, but it was too late. The waves caused him to be dragged along the bottom of the sea and snapped his neck in two; he was gone.  
She wiped away the moisture around her eyes, and sat down on the shore, watching the sun slip behind the horizon. She missed him desperately. He was the first boy she had ever fallen in love with, ever danced with, ever kissed, and ever made love to. Knowing that every night when she went to bed he wouldn't be lying next to her to kiss her goodnight and squeeze her hand as they fell asleep together. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined Harry standing right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding onto her very closely, keeping her safe and warm. The clouds gathered in the sky, threatening the rain, but Hermione remained still. This was the place that she felt closest to Harry with out actually being able to touch him, although she swore at times she could feel his hands running up and down her arms. When she closed her eyes, she could still see his smile.  
Droplets of rain snapped her out of her reverie, and thunder began to boom overhead. The wind shifted directions; now it was cold and eerie. She began to pick herself up when she looked into the distance of the shore. Adjusting her eyes, there was the unmistakable form of a tall, brooding, 6"2 brunette with piercing blue eyes. Hermione dropped her shoes and ran to him. He opened up his arms and she jumped into them. Harry had come back to her. He held her tightly and she kissed him over and over again, and he kissed her back.  
"Oh my god, Harry, I thought I had lost you forever," she cried.  
"I'd never leave you, my love." He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"I was so lost with out you, I didn't know what I was going to do," she sobbed gently into his shirt.  
"You'll never have to be alone again. I love you Hermione Granger. I'd rather die before leave you."  
Hermione pushed back from Harry to kiss him again, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked in horror as a gaping hole began to form in the center of Harry's chest. She tried with all of her might to grab onto him, but to no avail.  
"Harry!" she kept screaming. But he didn't respond. He held out his hand to touch her, but no sooner than after crying out his name again did he disappear. ***  
  
Hermione woke up screaming, as several nurses tried to hold her down.  
  
"Harry! Don't leave me again!" she screamed over and over. A doctor commanded orders to have her sedated. One of the night nurses pushed a tranquilizer through her IV and within seconds Hermione was still, with tears streaming down her eyes.  
"Ms. Granger, you had another nightmare. We had to give you a sedative in order to calm you down. You'll stay in the psychiatric wing tonight before we move you back to your room." The nurse walked over to the doctor. "Doctor, this is the 4th nightmare she's had in a week. Isn't there something that can be done?"  
"She refuses to open up in group sessions, her therapist says she is desponded and unresponsive, and her medication fails to be of any use. Her doctor has diagnosed her with severe post traumatic stress disorder, depression and dissociative identity disorder. Unless she starts to snap out of this, she's going to slip into a totally unresponsive, comatose state which most likely she will never come out of. Unfortunately, there's nothing else we can do for her except keep her comfortable. The rest is up to her."  
"Such a shame. According to her parents and friends, she had such a bright future. She was to be Valedictorian of her school and had a very respectable job set up in the outskirts of Paris. What caused her to be this way?"  
The nurse and the doctor continued their conversation of Hermione as they walked out of her cubicle. She lay in the hospital bed of Saint Mungo's, where she had been for the past 8 months. The tears continued to stroll down her cheeks as her thoughts returned to Harry, and her heart squeezed in pain in the realization that he wasn't here to comfort her. She closed her eyes and instantly the image of her beloved appeared, and she allowed her mind to wander off with the picture.  
Draco Malfoy, a night nurse at Saint Mungo's, had heard there was a commotion of a young girl in the pysciatric ward. During his break, he wandered over to the department and overheard the nurse and doctor talking about Harry's accident, and how Hermione had had another nightmare. She was completely unaware of his employment at the hospital. Most of his former friends still believed that he was a member of Voldemort's fleet. Not to say that Hermione, Harry and Draco were ever friends, but shortly before Harry's passing they were able to come upon an agreement.  
Draco quietly slipped into Hermione's cubicle and looked at her as she rested. Her tears had dried upon her cheeks, and the heart monitor beeped at a steady rate. He looked at her intensely, disbelieved that the once know it all of the school had shrunk to a mere 90 pound loony bin patient. Her cheeks her sunken, there were bags under her eyes and she looked so frail. Her eyes rolled back and forth behind her eyelids, and her heart monitor began beeping at a more furious rate, indicating that she was in some kind of distress. He pulled up a chair and took a hand, and began to rub it lightly, to try and comfort her. He began to hum a tune that was a popular favorite amongst former Hogwarts students. Slowly, her eyes stopped rolling and her heart beat dropped to a more normal pace. Draco knew that his presence was comforting her.  
"Mr. Malfoy! You are in a restricted area! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry, Nurse. I had heard that Hermione had been in some distress and I wanted to come up and see what had happened."  
"That is none of your concern. You're loyalties are to the ER, not the pysciatric ward. I suggest you report back downstairs immediately before I notify your supervisor."  
"Yes, ma'am. I was merely trying to help. She went to Hogwarts with me."  
"It doesn't matter. Her parents gave us strict orders to allow her visitors to be family and her doctors only. Off you go!"  
Draco got up from his stool and walked away from her bed, but before leaving he took another look at her, his heart filling with something besides hatred or resentment towards her: pity. 


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me In

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 2: Let Me In  
  
Hermione sat and stared at the food in front of her as the nurses and doctor's bustled by. Today's platter consisted of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and Jell-O, none of which looked appetizing to her. She pushed her food away and lay on her bed, looking around her cubicle. Her arms were protruding with needles and IVs, her vision was cloudy, and her hair was matted from not having a real shower in nearly 8 months, with the exceptions of the sponge bathes that the nurses gave her every day. She closed her eyes and images of Harry flooded her mind. Unconsciously she reached out her hand to touch him, only to feel nothing. Her heart felt empty, like everything inside of her didn't exist anymore, that she didn't exist.  
"Well hello Ms. Granger. I see you haven't touched your food. Still no appetite?" asked the doctor as he walked in to check her vitals.  
Hermione merely stared at him, blinking once. "I'll assume that's a no." He mumbled something which she did not understand and wrote notes onto his clip board. "Well, you'll be happy to know you're being moved into your room this afternoon, assuming you don't have anymore nightmares in the next 3 hours. How do you feel about that?" he asked in a mock excited voice. Again, she merely blinked, as to not even know the doctor was talking. She closed her eyes again and thought of the times that she and Harry spent together, pursuing adventures, making love, being teenagers. All of that was stolen from her.  
"It's just not fair," Hermione whispered the first words she uttered in nearly 4 months. She opened her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek.  
"What's not fair?" the doctor asked, feigning disinterest in her speaking again.  
"Life," she said simply.  
The doctor suddenly put down his clipboard and looked at Hermione solemnly. "Ms. Granger, life was never meant to be fair. If it were, your boyfriend would still be here, my sister would still be alive, and everyone would be happy and go on living a carefree life. But it's not. And it's hard to accept that."  
"I won't," she stated in an almost stubborn manner.  
"Well, until you do, you're going to be here for a very long time," the doctor said bluntly. He walked out of the room and closed the curtain behind him, leaving Hermione in a quiet sob.  
  
***  
  
"Well Ginny, I see you have your hands full with triplets!" Draco exclaimed.  
"They are quite a bunch! Oh but I do love them tremendously," glowed Ginny. The triplets, Samantha, Adrianna and Emily were merely 4 months old. Ginny, married to a wonderful young man she met in her department at a very prestigious wizarding company, was in the hospital to get the triplets their routine vaccinations.  
Ginny's smile faded. "Any news about Hermione?" she asked Draco.  
"She had another nightmare last night. I actually saw her last night, and she looked terrible. Her hair was tangled, her face pale with a yellow tint, and deep dark bags under her eyes. What passion and love for life she had before died with Harry last year.  
"Do you think she'll ever recover?"  
"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. From what I overheard at the doctor's office last night...I snuck upstairs because I heard she was having a panic attack and slipped in while I was on my break...she doesn't open up to her therapist, she doesn't eat, doesn't bathe, doesn't talk and she doesn't say anything during group sessions. I think doctors are beginning to lose hope on her. Have you seen her recently?"  
"Not since the babies. I've been too busy, and with Dylan always working to support us while I'm on maternity leave it's been too hard to find a spare moment. If Hermione were here with me I know she'd help out with the children... and I could get back to work...and..." A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek, thinking about the soulful fate of her lost best friend.  
"Why don't you go up to see her and I will stay here with the babies while they have their shots. The doctor's are going to allow me to help them administer the vaccinations, so you'll have no worries!"  
"Are you sure, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle?"  
"Not at all, I'm working to be a pediatrician any how!"  
Ever since Draco graduated from Hogwarts, he vowed that he would become a better person, and that included apologizing to everyone he had ever hurt. Going to Ginny was the hardest; she perhaps received far worse of his cruelties than anyone else at Hogwarts. After months of small talk and apologizing, they were finally able to come to an understanding with one another, and she forgave him.  
Ginny walked up the three flights of stairs to the psychiatric unit and asked the desk nurse where she could find Hermione.  
"Well Miss Aarons, she hasn't been moved back to her room yet. She's in isolation down the hall and to your right. I'm sure the doctor's wouldn't mind her having a visitor. I heard that she actually spoke a few words this morning! Perhaps it's a sign that she's improving."  
"Thank you, Nurse. I'll go see her right now!" Ginny quickly walked down the hallway until she reached the cubicle that read "Granger". A doctor was just exiting the curtain.  
"Excuse me doctor, would it be possible if I could go in and see Hermione?"  
"Are you a relative?"  
"I'm her best friend."  
"Well...I'm not so sure she's really up for visitors..." the doctor replied hesitantly.  
"Please?" she begged.  
"Oh fine, but for only a few minutes. We don't want to get her worked up again."  
"Thank you very much. I won't be long." Ginny walked into Hermione's cubicle, stunned to see how sunken her best friend had become.  
"Oh, Hermione," Ginny whispered. She grabbed a stool from next to the bed and sat on it, and held her hand.  
"Hermione? It's me Ginny. Do you remember me? Squeeze my hand if you do."  
There was no response from Hermione, merely a blink.  
"I'll take that as a yes. I know it's been a really long time, but you see, I've had babies. Triplets, to be exact. Oh Hermione, they're so precious. They're downstairs being inoculated right now but I'm sure they would love to meet their aunt. Dylan's been working really hard at Broomsticks trying to support us. He's thinking about going into business for himself. I think it would be really exciting. I'm hoping to get back to work in the next few months myself. Hermione do you understand anything I'm saying?"  
There was still no response from her, and Ginny heaved a small sigh.  
"Miss Aarons, we need you to leave. She's being moved back to her room now," a nurse said, poking her head behind the curtain.  
"Okay ma'am." She looked back to Hermione. "It was good seeing you Hermione. Perhaps when I have some more free time I'll come back and visit you and catch up more." Ginny sat up, leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. She looked at her with pity in her eyes and returned to her children.  
"How did it go?" Draco asked as he handed Emily back to Ginny.  
"I don't think she heard a single word I said. It's so heartbreaking to see her like that. I think talking about the babies and Dylan only upset her even more. You will keep me posted if anything changes in her condition, won't you?"  
"You'll be the first person I call."  
"Thank you, Draco." Hermione snapped the buckles on the triplets strollers and walked out of the room.  
"Malfoy you're on break. Try and get some sleep; you look like shit," said a comrade of Draco's.  
"Will do, Wilson." Draco walked into the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee, before heading up to the psychiatric ward.  
"Miss Granger's room?" he asked.  
"Room 2654A, to your right" replied the nurse curtly.  
"Thank you." Draco walked down the hall until he reached Hermione's door. He peered through the window to see Hermione staring out the window, not moving an inch. He placed his hand on the door and gently opened it, and walked over to her bed.  
"Hermione?" There was no response from her. "Hermione, it's me, Malfoy. Do you remember me at all?"  
Hermione barely batted an eye. He set his coffee down on the window sill and grabbed a chair, pulling it over next to her bed. He held her hand in his and began to rub the top of it in a soothing manner.  
"Okay Granger. It's been 8 months since you've been here. You've barely gotten out of bed. You're a mess! Tell me that London's top notch witch is seriously not lying here in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's instead of casting spells and incantations against the world's evils." She merely closed her eyes. "Please, Hermione, let me in..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Chicken Noodles

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 3: Chicken Noodles  
  
Draco washed the remainder of his dishes and put them out to dry. He had the evening shift off, for the first time in nearly 3 weeks, and he was relieved to be able to go home to his small but humble flat in downtown London. Merely a 2 room apartment, it was just big enough for him and his cat Pop-tart, named after his favorite muggle food.  
His mind kept drifting back to Hermione. Laying in her room, not eating, not drinking, not talking. He wondered how anyone could live like she was. He wouldn't even call it living, just a mere existence. She was a shell with nothing inside.  
Draco remembered when Harry died. They never got along, even in their final few months of Hogwarts. Right before he and Hermione were due to leave for the weekend, they were involved in an altercation, and Draco shouted to him he would never amount to anything in this world as long as he was around. Harry merely threw a curse at him that causes searing but bearable pain in his head. Madame Pomfrey's cure all elixir cured him of the incantation. When he had found out that Harry had perished in the ocean's waters, Draco was hit with a wave of guilt, followed by emptiness. He had always threatened Harry that he'd kill him one day, but he never really expected him to actually die.  
He pushed the thoughts back into the deepest parts of his mind. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number to St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward.  
  
"St. Mungo's this is Pattie how my I direct your call?" answered the receptionist.  
"I was wondering if there was some one there who could tell me the status of Hermione Granger. This is Nurse Malfoy from the ER."  
"One moment, Nurse." She put him on hold and cheesy music came on over the phone. He drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter and waited for the receptionist to return to the phone.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger's doctors have given strict orders to only allow her immediate doctors and family to know her condition." The receptionist promptly hung up on him, and Draco mumbled as he slammed the phone onto the receiver. He looked down at his watch, and it was only 8:30 PM. St. Mungo's allowed for extended visiting hours on Saturday's, until 10:00 PM. Draco's mind raced, knowing that he only had a limited amount of time to see her.  
Quickly going to his cabinet, Draco pulled out his mother's cook book, and found the recipe for her famous chicken noodle soup. He assembled the ingredients, which he was thankful that he had, and began making the soup. He remembered every time he felt ill the soothing broth made him feel so much better, relaxed him into a fitful rest. There was a special Muggle ingredient that she had used each time, giving it that extra kick of flavor. Every time he smelled her soup simmering in the Malfoy home, his thoughts would immediately turn to the times his mother took care of him.  
Hoping that maybe he could get through to her with the soup, Draco raced the hospital, which was luckily a mere 5 blocks away, and raced towards the psychiatric unit. Once he reached the proper floor, he sneakily slipped by the receptionist's desk and walked straight to Hermione's room. He peered through the window and saw that she was awake, but unmoving.  
Draco walked in with a small amount of bravado, the sudden noise of the door opening causing Hermione to turn her head.  
"I thought that maybe you might be hungry, and I know that the hospital food here is a joke, so I brought you some of my mother's famous chicken noodle soup. It always made me feel better when I was a kid, always made me fall asleep, and I thought you might like to have something tasty for a change...only if you want it though."  
Hermione didn't turn away, giving Draco the sign that it was okay for him to approach. He walked slowly over towards her, watching her eyes and her body for any sign of movement. He grabbed the rolling chair and sat down, opening the plastic container of soup.  
"My mother was famous in the neighborhood for her cooking. She gave me a book of her recipe's just before I moved out, in hopes that I would use them one day." Draco produced a plastic spoon from his coat pocket and dipped it into the soup.  
"Alright now..." he said hesitantly. "Here comes the air plane...maybe?" Hermione's eyes widened just slightly as Draco brought the spoon to just under her nose. The succulent smell of pepper, noodles and broth was too much to resist, and Hermione allowed herself to open her mouth and take a spoonful of the soup. It was the best thing she had tasted in months.  
"See, it's not so bad. Certainly better than the food here, especially the Jell-O."  
"The Jell-O tastes like raw cabbage..." Hermione whispered after being fed a few more spoonfuls of soup.  
Draco nearly dropped the spoon in astonishment when she spoke. He looked at her, her eyes looking pleadingly at the soup bowl. Her stomach growled in hunger, and Draco quietly fed her the rest of his mother's soup, which she nearly inhaled, but graciously. All the while Draco couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief that he had at least helped her in some way, even if it was the only time that she would let him in.  
"It's almost time for me to leave. I have a 36 hour shift starting tomorrow, so if you want me to I'll come back and visit, maybe bring you back some more soup?"  
Hermione slightly nodded as Draco took the soup bowl and stood up.  
"Get some rest, Hermione; I'll be back when I can." Draco walked out of the room, overwhelmed with a sense of relief.  
Back in her room, a single tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. She was filled with such emotion. A part of her was confused; Draco Malfoy, her mortal enemy, had suddenly turned into a kind, compassionate nurse and brought her soup. A part of her was grateful that Draco was not trying to pry into her, telling her what was wrong with her or what she needed to do in order to get out of the hospital. And a part of her felt guilty for enjoying the company the Draco provided. She knew Harry would probably never approve, but he wasn't here anymore. And if he were she wouldn't be where she was today. She had no idea how to handle the situation, but she'd be damned if she told her parents or the doctors or the nurses. They really pissed her off; always telling her to eat the hospital shit she was provided, emphasizing the fact that she had been there for 8 months, that she was being fed through and IV tube when she wouldn't eat, that she had no hope of recovery, she was sick of it. But she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to face the outside world; they would all judge her for her pathetic attempt at life. She could just imagine the gossip. Hermione Granger, once Valedictorian hopeful top notch witch at Hogwarts reduced to a hospital bed and an ID bracelet. She could barely face herself, let alone the entire world. No, she most definitely felt safer here, regardless of whether or not she liked it. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Breaking Point

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 4- The Breaking Point  
  
Hermione stared at the IV sticking out of her arm, feeding her nutrients and vitamins that the hospital food lacks. Last night she had the best soup in the world, and her stomach craved more of it. But looking at the squashed peas and boiled potatoes made her want to hack. She hated her doctors and nurses, and she knew if she asked for "real" food they'd either fuss over the fact that she had talked or the fact that she was eating. Either way, the only person she felt who would really understand her would be Draco.  
She heard the door open and walked in her parents and her doctor, who had a sour look on his face.  
"Ms. Granger, your parents and I have something we need to discuss with you. After much consideration, we think its time that we transferred you to St. Martin's Psychiatric in France. It's obvious that there's just nothing else we can do for you here. You've refused all sorts of treatment, your doctors and therapists have just about given up on the hope that you'll ever recover, you don't eat, you never speak up to us, and it's quite obvious to the staff here that you're simply much too-"  
"You know what Doctor? How about you tell me something good about myself instead of CONSTANTLY telling me what the fuck is wrong with me? Perhaps the REASON I don't eat is because you feed me shit for food. I don't talk to you because you'll either make a huge big deal about me talking for the first time in however many months or how it'll be the last time I talk to you ever! Perhaps if you started treating me like an individual instead of a lump of existence then MAYBE I would be more cooperative. I hate being here; I don't even know why I've been lying in this damn hospital bed for 8 months. Oh wait, I know! Because my loving parents thought it'd be a really good idea to send me to the hospital just because I was grieving for the loss of my best friend. Jesus, Mom and Dad, did you think I was going to get over Harry's death in a matter of minutes? The healing process takes time and I was handling his death just fine.  
"Honey you weren't eating...your father and I were just concerned-"  
"Bullshit my ass you just wanted a fucking excuse to get rid of me. You were just tired of me being sad all the time so you sent me away to this god forsaken shit hole. Instead of being so concerned about your fucking image in the neighborhood, why don't you just take a minute and ask me what the hell I wanted?"  
"What do you want then Ms. Granger?" the doctor asked condescendingly.  
"I want to get the fuck out of here. I want Harry to come back. I want to finish Hogwarts, I want to get a job, get out into the real world. I'm fucking sick of this hospital and I want out now!"  
"Unfortunately we cannot allow that, Ms. Granger. You're parents signed to have you stay here for another 4 months, completing your one year term at this hospital. And because you haven't been responding to your treatment, legally we can keep you longer."  
"Oh fuck that! I'm goddamned 18 years old and that's old enough to decide what the hell I want."  
"She's right. Despite the fact that her parents signed her in, as soon as she turned 18 she was allowed to leave," appeared Draco in Hermione's room.  
"Mr. Malfoy, not only are you in a restricted area, this is none of your business. It's a family matter concerning the Grangers and you have absolutely no jurisdiction over this argument. Now, I suggest you leave before I call security and then your advisor's to have you fired from the ER."  
As the doctor yelled at Draco, Hermione pulled out her IV, took off her oxygen tube around her nose, detached the heart monitor cords on her chest and got out of bed.  
"Hermione?! What in the world are you doing?" cried out her mother.  
"I'm getting the hell out of here. No more doctors, no more shitty hospital food and no more doctor's telling me what the fuck is wrong with me. Get me out of here, Draco."  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you dare help Ms. Granger in any way I will have you fired from this facility so fast it'll make your head spin."  
"I'll make it easier for you Doc, I quit!" With that, he and Hermione stormed out of the room. She walked down to the registered nurse's station.  
"Give me my goddamned release forms," demanded Hermione.  
"But Ms. Granger...you're not expected to leave-"  
"Don't make me repeat myself, give me the papers."  
The nurse handed her the small stack of worksheets. Hermione quickly signed them all just as her parents and the doctor came storming up.  
"Hermione if you leave this hospital you can be guaranteed you will not be welcomed at home," her mother yelled as Hermione finished signing the papers.  
She turned to her mother. "You know what Mum? I don't want to be there anyways. I don't want to be in a place where I'm not welcomed and where I'll be treated like breaking glass."  
"You won't survive," her father stated coldly. "You'll starve from lack of money if you aren't beaten to death on the streets."  
"I'll take my chances then. As long as I'm as far away from this godforsaken hospital, and far, FAR away from you two." Hermione stormed off, Draco in suit and they walked down the stairs together and to Draco's broomstick.  
Without words, they flew back to his flat and he helped Hermione up to his floor. Through out the short trip they did not exchange words, but as soon as Hermione got to his couch she collapsed.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked, pulled her greasy, matted hair back from her face.  
"That was just the most movement I've done in a really long time. It kind of exhausted me."  
"I know exactly what you need. I'll be right back. Just keep your feet up and relax." Draco walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a small crock pot of soup. He grabbed a ladle and poured some of the soup into a bowl, then performed an incantation to make it piping hot. Grabbing a spoon from his drawer, he then walked over to where Hermione was and laid the soup in front of her.  
"You seemed to like it last night; I'm hoping that tonight it'll be no different."  
Hermione grabbed the spoon and carefully began eating her soup. Draco observed her frail fingers wrapped tightly around the silverware, taking small but needed bites of chicken and noodles. His heart ached for her, surprisingly. She had been through a lot in the past year, and it wasn't going to get any better.  
"What are you thinking right now?" Hermione asked Draco.  
"I'm thinking that what you did at the hospital was the smartest and dumbest thing you've ever done."  
His answer surprised Hermione. "What do you mean?"  
"You stood up to the doctors, to your parents, and you finally told them what you wanted, and you got out of there. At the same time, I have to wonder if you were really ready to leave the hospital."  
"I was never meant to go. My parents had me committed shortly after Harry's death. They were concerned because I "was having trouble coping with my loss". I wasn't have trouble; I was just grieving. There's no time limit. All I wanted was to be left alone so that I could heal. I didn't ask to be sent to the hospital, I didn't ask to be hooked up to monitors and stabbed with needles 8 million times a day, or have doctors check my vitals every time I blink. I was sick of it. I can function fine on my own."  
Hermione put down her soup and looked at Draco. "I haven't had a real shower in a very long time. May I borrow yours?"  
"Help yourself. The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom door."  
Hermione stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, the first time in months, appalled by what she was seeing. She was merely skin and bones; her hair was matted and greasy, her skin oily, her eyes red with monstrous bags under them, and her complexion sallow. Tears flooded her eyes, seeing how horrid she had grown to become.  
"How did I let myself get this way..." Moisture slipped down her cheeks before bawling out completely. Draco, hearing her cries, ran into the bathroom, and found her crumpled on the floor.  
"Shhh...shhh...it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He held her in his arms as she cried, rocking her back and forth.  
"What did I do...I'm not Hermione...this isn't me. I'm better than this!"  
"I know you are." 


	5. Chapter 5: Slowly But Surely

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 5: Slowly But Surely  
  
Hermione awoke in Draco's bed after one of the best night's sleep since Harry's passing. She blinked for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. She turned over and saw that she was alone. Then it all came back to her.  
She had looked at herself in the mirror, and began to sob. No longer the ravishing beauty she had grown to become, she resembled a skeleton with skin. Hermione could not recognize herself, and what had been worse was she had no one to blame except herself. Collapsing in astonishment, shame and embarrassment, she cried out. Draco rushed into the bathroom. He found her on the ground in a fetal position. He bent down and held in her in his arms, rocking her back and forth to try and calm her down. They didn't speak, but merely communicated with their bodies. Hers cried out and Draco did everything he could to soothe her. Finally, he picked her up off the bathroom floor and carried her into his bedroom.  
"I'll be right back," he whispered. She laid her head on the pillow and allowed the tears to flow freely. It was only a few minutes before Draco returned with a mug of steaming green tea.  
"Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Hermione did as Draco had requested. The tea instantly made her stop crying, and she soon felt incredibly tired. Putting the mug on the nightstand, she let her eyes close as Draco held her hand and she soon drifted off into a dreamless, but fitful night's sleep.  
Hermione stood up and looked around her. Draco's flat was no Hogwarts board room, but it was indeed very cozy. She was still wearing the flimsy hospital gown that she had left in, her hair was still greasy and her stomach was rolling. Walking out into the main room, she found Draco at the table reading the paper, with two plates of piping hot pancakes, sausages, eggs and fresh orange juice.  
"I thought you might be hungry, so I got some of my mom's recipe's and did what I could with what I had. I hope you like it."  
"Draco, it's wonderful. You didn't have to do this."  
"I wanted to. It's been a while since I've gotten to cook something nice instead of instant oatmeal."  
Hermione sat down at the table and her stomach rumbled. She took a small pile of pancakes, dripped over them some maple syrup and spread a little butter. She took one bight and her mouth was filled with instant ecstasy. Her eyes widened as she continued to shovel the pancakes and gulp down the orange juice, freshly squeezed.  
When finally her stomach could hold no more, she set down her fork. "That was so much better than hospital food."  
"Anything is better than hospital food. I had 3 meals a day there for about a week when I started my training rotations. I can't tell you how happy I was to have potato chips and Pop-tarts again."  
Hermione giggled and looked at Draco. "I really need to use the shower."  
"No problem. There are towels on the sink, and I went out this morning and stocked up on shampoos, conditioners, soaps, shaving cream and razor blades. I didn't know what kind you liked so I just got whatever I could."  
"Draco you're amazing. Thank you so much for inviting me into your home and taking care of me like you have. I promise as soon as I regain my strength I'm going out and finishing Hogwarts and getting a job so that I can find my own apartment and leave you be. I know it must be weird having a girl suddenly taking over all of your space and-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa there. One at time. Why don't you shower first, and then we'll figure out where to go from there. You can't overwhelm yourself with all of things you can and can't do right away. Just go take your shower and we'll talk about what to do next after you've gotten a chance to clean up."  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy. You're the boss." She gave Draco a wink and walked into his bathroom. Not only had he stocked up on bath supplies, but he also cleaned up the bathroom. The mildew, soap scum and weird smell was replaced by shiny surfaces and a lemon fresh scent. She looked in the shower and every inch was pure porcelain white. Hermione removed her robe, turned on the water and stepped in. It was such a refreshing change from the sponge baths she received from the bitchy nurses at the hospital. The shampoos and conditioners had an exotic floral scent to them. She felt like she was floating, in heaven. She felt like she could reach out and touch Harry and hold his hand.  
Her mind was flooded with images of Harry once again. The first time they had showered together was something innocent but romantic. They both had their bathing suits on, and Hermione's parents were gone for the weekend. They laughed and washed each other's hair, making funny styles with the shampoo suds.  
A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek as the soap suds from the shampoo dripped down her much to skinny body. Those days were over. She knew she needed to start getting on with her life. She would never forget her first love, but it was time to live again. She missed Harry terribly. Every night she pretends he's still alive and that he was holding her in his arms as they fell asleep together. She couldn't believe it had been nearly a year since it all happened.  
Hermione spent the next 30 minutes showering. She shampooed her hair twice just because it felt so good to be clean. By the time she had stepped out of the shower, she had felt a million times better, and lighter surprisingly. The shower provided an almost therapeutic experience: washing away the dirt and grime, and become new again. Reborn. She wiped the fog off the mirror and saw herself in the mirror again for the second time. No longer was her hair in a ratted mess, but rather in a clean, wet stage.  
Looking around, she saw that Draco had no hair dryer. Remembering some of the spells she learned at Hogwarts, she concentrated and recited an incantation to hopefully make one appear.  
"Dryus Apparatus" and suddenly a hair dryer appeared. She plugged in the dryer and began brushing and drying her completely soaked mane. The condensation on the mirror began to melt away, and Hermione could see herself completely. Her face, although cleaner, still needed to be scrubbed and moisturized. Her hair, now completely dry and straight, no longer resembled the ratted matted mess it had been only yesterday. Holding it up in a pony tail, Hermione used some of the facial products that Draco had provided and began to scrub her face. The tingly sensation emitted from the face wash made her cheeks tickle, and caused a smile to spread across her face. Hermione continued to wash her face until all the lather had rinsed away. She grabbed the astringent next the moisturizer and blotted her face with the liquid. The cotton ball on her face as she spread the astringent created a warming sensation. Next she applied moisturizer to her very sallow complexion. Hermione new it was going to be a while before she would look remotely like she did before. But just taking the few extra steps of cleaning up made her feel like a completely new woman. Noting that her breath tasted horrible, she grabbed Draco's toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. They had turned a sickly color since it had been months since she had had a real cleaning. She spit out the residue and began gargling the Blisterine mouth wash, a very strong, intense mouth wash. She knew it was going to burn like the dickens, but she was sure her gums were growing something nasty and it was time to kill it off.  
Finally, after spending nearly an hour in the bathroom, Hermione adjusted her robe and appeared in Draco's living room.  
"You look amazing," he awed. She was still skin and bones, but to see her in a much more refreshed, relaxed state gave her an entirely different glow.  
"I feel so much better. Draco I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."  
"I don't want you to. I want you to feel better, get better and began working at living life again. That's how you can repay me. Now, we have the small matter of finding you clothes. You certainly can't wear that bathrobe or the hospital gown for the rest of your life."  
Hermione looked down. "I don't have any money."  
"I don't want you to worry about that. I'm going to give you a pair of my sweats. It's not the best but it'll work for now, and then I'm taking you out shopping."  
"You just got fired from your hospital job and you're taking me out shopping."  
"I'm a Malfoy remember? My father set up a trust fund for me that I can legally withdraw from now. I put a freeze on his name so he couldn't touch it after I turned 18. He may be a powerful wizard, but he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. I don't want you to worry about money."  
"I just don't feel right about this though. I have a little money left in my bank accounts, assuming my parents haven't cancelled them or taken all of my money."  
"I don't want you to worry about this." He got up from the couch, looked down at Hermione, and placed his hands on her shoulders, sending electric sparks up and down her spine. "I promised that I would take care of you, and I never go back on my promises. You're in my care now, and we're going shopping." 


	6. Chapter 6: A New Journey, A New Life

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 6: A New Journey, A New Life  
  
Draco and Hermione walked into a popular London clothing store and worked their way to the women's wear. Hermione could not believe her eyes at the aisles upon aisles of clothing there was. Skirts, dresses, tops, shoes, under garments, all surrounded her. It was a sight that she had never seen before. Hermione usually shopped at local vintage and good will stores, not being able to afford very many nice things.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, how wonderful it is to see the both of you. I'm Regina Gale, and I'll be your personal shopper here at Beckingdales." A woman, no older than 35, walked up to Hermione and Draco, dressed in a tailored blue power suit and her hair pulled up into a bun.  
"Ms. Gale, how lovely to see you. This is my good friend Hermione Granger." Draco introduced the two women.  
"Mr. Malfoy has told me that you were in need of a new wardrobe. I've picked out several things that he said would be according to your size, hair color, weight and height. Come along with me. Mr. Malfoy, you are certainly welcome to venture to the men's wear, or do whatever you please. We'll call you when Ms. Granger's finished."  
"Have fun, Hermione," Draco quipped as Ms. Gale took Hermione by the arm. She looked back at Draco, with a scared but excited look on her face. Draco began walking upstairs to the men's department when his cellular phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, it was his mother ringing him.  
"Yes, Mother? What can I do for you?"  
  
"The hospital just called and said you were fired for disorderly conduct, trespassing, aiding and abetting a patient's escape! What is the meaning of all of this?!"  
  
"Calm down, Mother. Yes, the hospital fired me. The patient was someone I new from Hogwarts. She didn't want to be at the hospital anymore, her parents wouldn't allow her to come home if she left, so I brought her home with me."  
"You have a 2 room apartment with a cat, no job and now you have a girl living with you? Draco what has gotten into you?!"  
"It's Harry Potter's girlfriend, Mother. Her parents had her committed after he died. She didn't want to be there, she wasn't happy and I helped her leave."  
"The Mudblood Granger girl?"  
"Mother! She's been through enough, and the last thing I need from you right now is giving me a hard time."  
"Well what are you going to do about money? Surely you don't think that your father will be willing to help you. As far as he's concerned you've been disowned."  
"I have money left in my trust fund that you set up for me, incase you forgot. I'm working right now at finding another job at a better hospital. It'll be okay, Mother. I don't need you to be breathing down my neck right now about what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right in my life. I would appreciate it if you actually gave me a little bit of support in this. I don't care that Father doesn't consider me his son anymore; I'm better off with out him. Now, whether or not you still consider me your son is one thing, I don't really care anymore. I'm 18 and I've been doing a pretty good job of taking care of myself with out you. I'm hanging up now, Mother. Next time you call I hope it's something worth my while instead of you telling me how much of a fuck up I've been." Draco immediately hung up his cell phone and turned it off. He was very pissed of at his parents and did NOT feel like dealing with them at the moment.  
A few hours later, Draco returned to the women's department to find Hermione with a number of bags and a huge smile on her face. Not only was she out of Draco's sweats and into a new summer outfit, but she had been taken down to the salon and given a facial, manicure, pedicure, and a new hair cut, the first in 8 months. No longer was her hair ragged and split, but now it was wavy, a little darker and she had bangs.  
"You look amazing," Draco gaped.  
"All thanks to you. I promise you one day I'm going to repay you."  
"One step at a time."  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please step into my office so we could settle the bill..." questioned Ms. Gale.  
"I'll be right back, Hermione." Draco left and Hermione stood alone. She turned around and found a mirror. She looked at herself and for the first time, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The next thing she wanted to do was finish her education at Hogwarts. She only had a few weeks left before she was to complete school, and she was sure Dumbledore would allow her to return and take make up courses to earn her spot in the graduation.  
Draco came back out and with a smile on his face, took Hermione's arm and walked out of the department store.  
"What do you want to do now, Ms. Granger?" Draco asked teasingly.  
"Actually, I want to go to Hogwarts and see Professor Dumbledore. I want to go back to school," Hermione declared.  
"Are you sure you're ready for that? You haven't been out of the hospital for very long..."  
"I know that I don't want to lay around your flat and feel helpless and invalid like I have been for the past 8 months. I know it's time to get on with my life and I know that it's time to carry on with my future. I was the best damn witch there was ever to be seen at Hogwarts and I am determined to go back and finish."  
"You make me laugh, Granger." He put his arm around Hermione and led her to his car, where they took to the train station and headed off to Hogwarts.  
  
"Why of course you can come back!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly. "Oh Ms. Granger, it is so wonderful to see you again. You look so..."  
"Skinny. I know. I was just released from the hospital...okay, so I escaped. But that's beside the point. I want to be able to finish my education, and I was so close before my parents sent me away."  
"Indeed, you were very close." Professor Dumbledore scanned through Hermione's personal school file. "You only have 3 courses remaining before you graduate, and it seems that your parents took the proper actions to have those classes deemed as "incomplete". I say within a couple of weeks you will have completed these courses and you will be able to receive your witching diploma."  
"Oh Professor Dumbledore, that's wonderful! When can I start?"  
"You can start tomorrow if you'd like. I can have Mr. Filch clear you up a private room near my office. You're remaining classes are with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout."  
"Draco did you hear that? I can start tomorrow! What about tuition, Professor?" Hermione asked, a look of panic suddenly sweeping her face.  
"Not to worry my dear. Your parents had already filled out the tuition forms your final year here and it carries over to the remaining 2 weeks. Mr. Malfoy, it's so good to see you again. What will you be doing while Ms. Granger is with us?"  
"Oh, he'll be looking for a new job."  
Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in curiousness.  
"He was fired helping me leave the hospital. It's a long story."  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you would like, I can make some calls on your behalf and see if we can have you placed at a different facility."  
"Thank you, Professor, but that won't be necessary. I'm determined to find work on my own, no offense."  
"Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy, you were always the independent type."  
Professor Dumbledore called in Mr. Filch and had him take Hermione's bags up to her new room.  
"I'll give you two a moment to say goodbye."  
Hermione and Draco walked to the front of the castle.  
"Draco, thank you for everything. You've been so wonderful to me, and I don't know how I'll ever repay you. I promise as soon as I graduate and get a job, I'm going to reimburse you for the clothes, the food, everything. I don't know what I would have done with out you." With out a second thought, Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco softly on the lips.  
The kiss surprised them both, but Draco didn't pull back. Rather, he wrapped his arms gently around Hermione's frail body and returned her kiss, allowing their lips to tenderly embrace. Sparks ran up and down Hermione's spine, and she felt her knees grow weak.  
After what seemed like an eternity, they parted. Draco looked down at Hermione with his piercing blue eyes, but they had a gentle essence behind them. He gave her another soft kiss on her nose. "I'll be back in two weeks to watch you get your diploma. I'm proud of you, Granger." With that, he walked down the castle steps and headed towards Hogsmeade. Hermione, her heart racing, watched him leave, before returning inside the castle and retiring to her room. 


	7. Chapter 7: Finishing Hogwarts

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 7: Finishing Hogwarts  
  
Draco sat in the coach on the train, his head against the window watching the scenery go by. He was on his way back to Hogwarts to see Hermione graduate. She had been gone for nearly two weeks and it was driving him crazy. He missed her; he actually missed her. Even though she was in his apartment for two days he wished she were with him. They hadn't spoken the entire time she had been gone, and he didn't think she knew he was coming to see her walk. So much had happened with him in the past two weeks and his was brimming to just tell her the details. BR He had found a new job, a better one at Liverpool General. He was to be the administrative nurse in the pediatrics unit. He was to be paid a substantial amount more than he received at St. Mungo's, and while the doctor's there couldn't know he was a wizard, he was excited to have a paying job again. But his current flat was too far away for him to commute everyday; disapparating would prove to be too risky, incase anyone from the muggle world saw him, and he certainly couldn't fly his broomstick over downtown London. So, instead, he decided to move closer to LG. After meeting with a realtor, they searched for the perfect two bedroom, two bedroom flat that was within his price range. Helping Hermione shop for clothes put a small but significant dent in his trust fund, and he couldn't afford to use it any way else besides emergencies. Finally, after a week of searching, he found the perfect flat. It was quite a bit larger than his old home, it was very affordable, but it needed some work, which he thought Hermione would want to do after she got back from Hogwarts. It had significant closet space, a respectable size kitchen/dining room, and a small, quaint living room with a cozy couch. He immediately fell in love with the place, and he was very excited to show Hermione their new home. BR  
They were about an hour away from Hogsmeade. Draco kept glancing at his watch every 5 minutes, wishing it were 3:00 and he were at the castle with Hermione. Ever since their kiss he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her lips were so soft and tender, and despite her frail figure, she fit wonderfully into his arms. He didn't want to let her go, didn't want to leave her, but she was on the road to recovery. And there was no way he would get in the way and fuck it up. He wanted desperately to kiss her again.  
BR It was weird for him; he had never felt this way about any girl, even Pansy Parkinson. This was Hermione Granger, his mortal enemy from his schooling days and here he was thinking about what it would be like to have a second kiss with her. He knew he could get himself into some serious trouble if he didn't watch himself. This arrangement would only be temporary until Hermione was able to find a place of her own, after she had earned enough money from her new job. She was still healing from a very painful loss, and she was obviously not on very good terms with her parents. He wouldn't allow his feelings for her get in the way of her regaining control of her life. But something told him he was already in too deep.  
  
BR  
Hermione sat in her empty school room, waiting for Professor McGonagall to fetch her. She had completed the final two weeks of Hogwarts that she needed to graduate, and she had never felt prouder of herself. She had all "A's" like usual, and she made the Hogwart's List, a very prestigious deem to anyone who had received perfect marks through out his or her academic career. She was a bit sad though, knowing that there wouldn't be anyone out in the audience to see her walk. Her parents certainly weren't going to show up, even though she had called and begged them to be there on her special day. She dare didn't call Draco, he probably hated her for kissing him. She knew Ron wouldn't want to come, them having parted badly after Harry's death, and Ginny was busy with her children. Hermione sighed, knowing that this should be happy day, but couldn't help feel an overwhelming sense of sadness.  
BR There was a quiet rap at her door. "Miss Granger, it's time," called out Professor McGonagall. BR  
"I'll be there in a minute," Hermione answered back. She adjusted her cap and gown, grabbed her Valedictorian speech, and met up with Professor McGonagall.  
BR The great room was packed. Hundreds of proud parents and relatives stood in the audience, waiting for the commencement ceremony to begin. As soon as all of the students had filed into the hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up from behind the podium, and began his speech. BR "Friends, family, students and staff, I would like to welcome you all to the Graduation Ceremony for the class of 2004." There was a small round of applause before he began again. "With a class of nearly 300 students, all of whom did especially well, I am proud to say that this has been by far the best group of students Hogwarts has seen yet. Our young witches and wizards have put forth hours upon hours of hard work into their studies, have made new and wonderful friendships, and all hold a very bright future ahead of them; 99% of our students were able to be placed in respectful jobs in and around the London area. It fills my heart with great pride and joy to be the headmaster of these bright young pupils. I am especially proud of our Valedictorian. After dealing with a personal tragedy and taking a leave of absence, she was able to walk back into Hogwarts with a fierce determination to finish her education. It gives me a great honor to introduce to you Miss Hermione Granger. BR There was another round of applause as Hermione stood up and reached the podium where Professor Dumbledore stood. Her hands shook nervously as she unraveled her parchment. Her eyes quickly scanned the audience, and for a fleeting second she thought she saw the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. She squinted her eyes to try and distinguish his face, but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began her speech. BR "Fellow graduates of 2004, it gives me an honored privilege to have been announced your Valedictorian. As we all sit here today, we prepare to embrace our futures and embark upon an exciting but scary journey. We reminisce about the past seven years spent here at Hogwarts, and amidst the excitement of Graduation Day, we are all filled with a bit of sadness. We have all grown into our own persons; we have conquered countless potions and quizzes, OWLS, NEWTS, Quidditch matches, and other trials and tribulations. We have made lifetime friends, found lovers, and grown to respect the wizarding world with a new outlook. The past seven years at Hogwarts has been a wonderful adventure, and now, with our chins high, I would like to congratulate you all on this honor of graduation and saw good luck to each and every one of you. And now, with out further ado, Professor McGonagall, would you please commence in the rest of the ceremony?" There was a roaring round of applause, whistling and cheering as Hermione sat back down at her seat and listened patiently to have her name called out. As she waited, her eyes wandered the audience, and again she found the platinum blond hair that she had hoped would belong to Draco. She nudged the guy next to her. BR "Can I borrow your glasses really quick?" He looked at her, and for a fleeting moment she recognized the piercing green eyes that had once belonged to Harry. BR "Sure," he shrugged. He gave them to Hermione, who looked through them at the blond hair. It was Draco's! He had come to see her graduate! She gave the glasses back to the guy next to her and her heart filled with glee. BR "Valedictorian, Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up to the podium and received her diploma. A huge smile spread across her face, and she looked out at Draco, and winked at him. She sat back down, and waited for the rest of the diploma's to be handed out. Then, as the last person sat down, she looked straight at Draco, blew him a kiss and with the rest of the class threw her hat into the air. 


	8. Chapter 8: Draco's Confession

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 8: Draco's Confession  
  
Hermione ran over to Draco, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Oh Draco! I'm so glad you came! I didn't think anyone was going to be here!"  
"Are you kidding? And miss your big celebration? I wouldn't have skipped it for the world. You deserve it kiddo."  
Hermione's heart began to melt. "Professor Dumbledore found me a job at a fashion agency near Liverpool. I'm starting out as a page girl, but hopefully I'll be able to save up enough money to start my own boutique!"  
"Then this will make you incredibly happy. I found a job at LG and an apartment for you and I to share. It's very close to the hospital and the pay is better than it was at St. Mungo's."  
"You found US an apartment? But Draco..."  
"I know, I know. It's only a temporary living situation until you are able to find a flat of your own-"  
"I already found a flat. Professor McGonagall set it up for me. The rent is low and it's nice and spacious."  
Draco's face fell. "Oh. Well then, I guess that means I have an extra room..." There was an awkward moment that passed between them, before Hermione spoke again.  
"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, really I do! But I knew I couldn't stay with you forever. You're a bachelor, as the Muggles call them. You need your space and I need to learn how to live on my own again. I can't depend on you for everything. You already bought me an entire new wardrobe, you helped me escape St. Mungo's and you invited me into your home. You even came to my graduation! Draco, you have done more for me then anyone has in long time, and I figured it would be best if I got out of your hair and on with my own life. It's better this way, because then you can go back to the way things were, and I can start my career."  
Draco stood silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'll tell you what. How about if you come over to my new flat, see what it looks like, and we can celebrate you graduating and your new job. How about that?" There was a hint of sadness behind his voice, as much as he tried to disguise it.  
"That would be wonderful. Some of the seventh years were going to have parties, but I'd much rather spend the evening in your new home."  
Hermione rushed over and quickly said goodbye to her professors and the headmaster before leaving with Draco. They wandered down to Hogsmeade, with an uncomfortable silence between them. Even the train ride home was filled with small take and long outward glances at the moving terrain. Hermione knew she had disappointed Draco, but deep down inside she knew she couldn't depend on a guy forever. Especially him; she barely even knew Draco! How could they possible cohabitate together when neither one of them knew the first thing about having a roommate. No, this was a better decision. She was safer this way. Her heart wasn't at risk for developing further feelings than she had already with him.  
Finally, they arrived at Draco's new flat. It was indeed a much larger space than previously, and it was cleaner. She could see the view of the hospital from the big open window. Draco came over to her, with a glass of wine in his hand for her.  
"Congratulations to the new Hogwarts graduate. Tell me, Ms. Valedictorian, how does it feel?" Draco asked in a feigned joyful voice.  
"Draco..." Hermione begged, sensing his unhappiness.  
"What, I'm sorry. I was just looking forward to having a roommate. Even if it is you, Granger," he said sourly.  
"Oh now what's this? Granger? What happened to Hermione? I happened to have liked that a lot better." There was a pause. "Why DID you start calling me Hermione? Better yet, what happened to you? You went from this horribly evil, smug prince to this wonderfully kind and giving human being. What changed? Last I heard you were off with your father to follow Voldemort."  
Draco paused, listening to her interrogate him. He put down his glass, walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye.  
"After I graduated, yes, I did go off with my father to follow Voldemort. I saw what the Death Eaters were doing, I saw prisoners in Azkaban being tortured by men under Voldemort's power, and it was something that sickened me to the core. After about a month of this, I told father that I wanted out. He looked at me, laughed at me, kicked me and sent me to Azkaban to be a prisoner. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the side every time I breathed. Captors of Azkaban relive their most horrible moments. Mine was seeing all the pain and hurt I caused living at Hogwarts, how many girls I made cry, how many people were frightened of me. Crabb and Goyle weren't my friends; they were just afraid I was going to curse them to next weekend. People talked behind my back, Pansy found me irritating. Every single day I was in there I relieved the pain and suffering. Not only did I see it, I felt it. I wanted to die. Finally my mother came and let me out, after my father brutally attacked her. He disowned us after she rescued me. As soon as I recovered I knew that I had to do something to rectify all the harm, all the pain that I had caused. First I tried calling up everyone I had insulted, but they all laughed in my face and told me to shove my broomstick up my ass. Then my mother came to me, and she said "Draco, instead of apologizing to everyone you hurt, why not try to help those who are in pain, but not because of you. Give kindness back to those who need a helping hand." So I applied to St. Mungo's, got the job as a nurse and I've been going through medical school ever since. And then I saw you come in. I knew it was you by the kicking and screaming. You kept yelling at you're parents that you were fine and you didn't need to be there, that they were making a big deal out of nothing. Then I remembered that Harry had died. Ever since then I would come up to your room and check up on you. You stopped talking, stopped eating, and I could feel the pain you were in. Not because Harry had died, but because you were so incredibly unhappy. I couldn't let you stay in there, but you were in a restricted area. I worked my ass off so that my privileges would be increased and I would be allowed in the restricted area. I can feel what you feel, whether it be happiness, sadness or anger. And it scares me, because I've never been able to feel like this before. I've known you for years, we've been together one night and already I feel like I'm falling in love with you, and it scares the fucking shit out of me. I know you're still healing from Harry's passing, and I know you're trying so hard to be independent, but you have to know how I feel. I'm falling in love with you, Hermione." 


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Reunion

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 9: An Unexpected Reunion  
  
Author's Note: Firstly, thank you to everyone who has been reading my fanfic. It's very encouraging to read your comments and it helps me get motivated to finish my story. Secondly, I hope the last chapter helped explain why Draco had suddenly become "nice". I had a few people comment on how weird it was and I figured it owed it to my readers to slip in an explanation. Thirdly, I hope you continue to read my story and comment on it. I have 4 other stories, 2 finished and 2 in progress in case you ever want to read those. Happy reading! Oh, and I'll work on the paragraph spacing.  
  
Hermione sat on her queen sized bed with a sketch book and a very nice set of colored pencils completing a sketch of an outfit she was creating. It had a bit of a mob look to it, but she found it to be incredibly sexy but very professional. With black pants and a white poplin shirt, she gave the drawing strappy black shoes, a gray fedora hat and red tie.  
  
She had enjoyed her job as a page girl at the fashion company she had been working for, but she found herself craving for more. She received a decent wage and her employees were all very helpful in educating her in the fashion profession, but something inside of her scream and screamed until she finally picked up a pencil and began sketching out a fashion line for Muggles and witches alike.  
  
She had been working at the corporation for six months. She worked overtime and weekends to earn up enough money to buy herself new furniture for her flat. Her manager even gave her a raise because of how proud he was of her work ethic. She also had another reason for needing so much money. There was a small store very close to her residence that would be perfect for opening up a boutique. No one's been in it for about two years and she was very close to having enough to buy it out. She unfortunately was not able to receive a loan because she had no real collateral, so day and night for six full months she worked as hard as she could so that she could become the owner of this store.  
  
She put down the sketchbook and laid it out on her table. She had been studying different sewing and tailoring spells so that she could mass produce her clothing. With Ginny's help, whom she visited on a regular basis not only to catch up but to also help out with her children, she soon mastered the art of cutting, measuring and sewing patterned clothes. Hermione was incredibly excited for the next few months to come.  
  
She had healed very nicely in the past months. She had gained back the weight she lost while she was in the hospital, she was working out, maintaining a toned and healthy physique, she took cooking classes to learn how to prepare nutritious and delicious food, and she even bought herself a pet to keep company with. She bought a cat, naming him Rutherford, after an American president whose name she found to be quite amusing. The cat was very special to her, because she adopted him on the anniversary date of Harry's passing. On that day, she went out to the spot where he had drowned, said a prayer to him and blew a kiss out into the horizon. A warm breeze whipped through her hair shortly thereafter, and she knew that Harry had received the message. Yes, Hermione was doing very well for herself.  
  
The next morning after a fitful night's rest, Hermione rose to a beautiful sunny morning. She bet that it was a little nippy but otherwise very pleasant outside- perfect for a morning jog before work. She fed Rutherford his breakfast before lacing up her shoes and jogging down the city market. It was her favorite time of the day, going by the closed stores, seeing the men and women open up their kiosk's waiting for the day's customers to arrive and purchase their inventory. She loved the smell of fresh bread and Danishes the bakeries made each morning, the sight and the sound of people. It was always this time that Hermione felt like she was living again.  
  
Upon her return home, she stopped by the vacant store, which she hoped to be hers one day. She peered inside the window, closed her eyes and imagined what the store would be like, customers purchasing her clothes and searching through the racks trying to find the perfect outfit. She hadn't come up with a name yet, but she had hundreds of crumpled up pieces of paper lying on her bedroom floor, names written all over.  
  
As she turned back to her flat, she accidentally ran into a tall man with a broad chest.  
  
"Excuse me, sir I'm so sorry!" she looked up and was shocked to see it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco...Um...er...sorry about that." It was an incredibly awkward moment. She hadn't seen him in six months. The night of her graduation, she had sat down with him and he told her everything, about being a prisoner, Voldemort and his sudden transformation. And then he told her that he was falling in love with her. Startled, and frightened by this, she claimed that she needed some fresh air. She walked out of his flat and never returned.  
  
Hermione started jogging off back to her flat, a little quicker than normal when an arm suddenly grabbed her from behind.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Draco asked, a bit peeved.  
  
"Well, if it's alright with you, I was going back to my apartment so that I could shower and get to work," Hermione responded sarcastically. She retracted her arm from Draco's grip and looked at him in his gazing blue eyes. Her heart began to flutter as he began to speak.  
  
"You look good, Granger," Draco said, softening his voice.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," she replied. There was another awkward silence before Draco spoke again. But she knew what was coming.  
"Why did you run away from me, Hermione? I stayed up all night waiting for you to come back so that we could talk about what I had said and you never came back. Why?"  
  
"I don't know Draco, I just didn't. Can't we just leave it at that?" she responded, exasperated and growing very impatient.  
  
"No, we can't. I bore my heart and my soul to you and you just got up and left. You broke my heart, Hermione. And after everything we had been through."  
  
"I was scared, alright!" People were starting to stare. "I was afraid because you had told me all of these horrible things that happened to you, I was scared because you told me that you were falling in love with me, and I was scared because I knew that my feelings for you were growing, but I was too dumb and too cowardly to admit to it. I didn't think enough time had passed between Harry's passing and then you rescuing me. I just wasn't ready to handle falling in love again and I knew if I had stayed with you I would have and I my heart was just not ready to commit to it." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"You know, not a moment has gone by where I haven't though about you." He put his hand upon her cheek, stroking it lightly. She did not pull back. "Every waking moment I had I thought about the way your skin felt, how your hand felt in mine, the smell of your hair, the sparkle in your eye..."  
  
"Draco, this is all very wonderful, but..."  
  
"Please, just don't speak. Come by my flat tonight around 9:30."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just, please, do it for me?" He looked down at her pleadingly. 


	10. Chapter 10: Will They?

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 10: Will They?  
  
Hermione walked up to the front door of Draco's flat. Dressed in a casual but elegant black dress, she knocked on his door and waited anxiously for some one to answer. After a few minutes, and with Draco still not appearing at the front door, she sighed, her heart squeezing a little, as she began to make her way down the steps. She heard the clicking of a lock turning and the sound of a door knob twisting. She looked behind her at there he was, dressed in a crisp blue shirt and pressed khaki pants.  
  
"Wow, you look...wow," Draco stammered.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She walked back up the stairs and into his flat. He had completely redecorated since she had been gone. No longer were the walls a sick color yellow-tan, but a more refreshing, handsomer hunter's green. The old couches were replaced with newer, more elegant furniture. The place looked incredible; there wasn't a single spec of dust to be seen, and it seemed like everything had it's own place.  
  
Upon entering his flat, Hermione was received to a bouquet of deep red roses and purple lilies, two of her favorite flowers.  
  
"Draco they're beautiful," she awed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Draco replied. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Hermione blushed. She walked into his kitchen and saw that there was two glasses of wine next to two beautiful plates with fillet mignon and lobster tail, two of her favorite foods.  
  
"Draco, this is all so wonderful, but-"  
  
"Please, Hermione, just sit down and let's enjoy our dinner." She ceded to his request, placed the flowers in a vase that he had provided, then sat together and began feasting on their spectacular meals.  
  
"Why are you doing all of this?" Hermione asked, as soon as she put down her fork and knife.  
  
"You'll see, now close your eyes."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Just trust me, close your eyes." She did as she was told, and when Draco said it was okay for her to open up her eyes, he had presented her with two beautiful wrapped gifts.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you are doing exactly?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Please, just open your gifts." Gingerly fingering the wrapping paper, she unstuck the tape and opened up the gift to reveal a small, velvet purple box.  
  
"Open it," he said excitedly. When she did she couldn't believe her eyes. Inside was a pair of two small, crystal kittens from one of her favorite stores, Cut To Perfection.  
  
"Oh my goodness. They are the most beautiful figurines I have ever seen. Oh Draco you shouldn't have," she again awed as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"Open your second gift," he asked. She cautiously set down the kittens and opened up the next gift. Inside another burgundy velvet box (violet and burgundy happened to be her two favorite colors) was a pair of Tanzanite and diamond earrings. Hermione gasped as she saw the radiance of this jewelry.  
  
"And now, before you say anything, I want you to dance with me." She set down the earrings and followed Draco into the spare bedroom, which was converted into a tavern of roses and lilies and vanilla scented candles. He walked over and turned on the stereo, before pressing play on the box. Emitting from the speakers was Gary Jules' "Mad World". Draco, taking Hermione's arms, wrapped them around his neck and they began to sway to the lyrics.  
  
All Around me are familiar faces, born out places, born out faces  
  
Riding early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere,  
  
The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression,  
  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow  
  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams of which I'm dying  
  
Are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell, I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles it's a very, very mad  
  
Children waiting for the day they feel good, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
  
When you feel the way that every child should, sit down and listen, sit down and listen  
  
Went to school and was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me  
  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson, look right through me look right through me  
  
And I find it kind of funny, and I find it kind of sad that the dreams of which I'm dying  
  
Are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,  
  
When people run in circles it's a very very mad world  
  
Mad World  
  
The song ended and Hermione had tears in her eyes.  
  
"That song is beautiful, where did you hear it?"  
  
"The day that you're parents brought you in, that song was playing on the hospital radio. Every time I hear it I think of your bright and shining smile. But hush now, the second song is about to play.  
  
Indeed, as soon as he stopped talking, the second song started playing. Out rang Tori Amos' "A Sorta Fairytale".  
  
On my way up north, up on the venture I,  
  
Pulled back the hood, and I was talking to you and I  
  
And I knew then it would be a life long thing but I didn't  
  
Know that way we could break a silver lining and I'm  
  
So sad, like a good book I can't put this day back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you, a sorta fairytale with you  
  
Things he said, that day, up on the 101  
  
A girl could come undone, I tried to downplay it with a bet about us  
  
You said you would take it as long as I could not erase it and I'm  
  
So sad, like a good book I can't put this, day back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you,  
  
And I ride along side, and I rode along side with him  
  
And I rode along side to you until you lost me on the open road  
  
And I'm so sad, like a good book I can't put this day back, A sorta fairytale with you, I could pick back up wherever I feel  
  
Down near Mexico, something about the open road I knew that he was looking  
  
For some Indian blood. Find a little in you find a little in me, we may be on this road  
  
But we're just imposters in this country. So we go along and we fake it. Feel better with  
  
Oliver Stone.  
  
These guys think they must, trying and just get around us  
  
And I'm so sad, like a good book I can't put this day back, A sorta fairytale with you.  
  
The song drifted into it's final chorus, and Draco stopped dancing with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past six months. This entire night was about me showing you how much I cared for you. I presented everything in twos to you because I want us two become one. I want us to be a couple. You are such a beautiful and spirited girl, and I don't know how I lived before meeting you. You bring such wonderment and intelligence into my life, and while you were gone I was absolutely miserable. I pretended to hold you ever single night, and I wondered what it'd be like if you were with me at that single moment, sharing my food or listening to music together. Please, don't be afraid of us. Will you be my girlfriend?" 


	11. Chapter 11: Behind His Blue Eyes

No Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 11: Behind His Blue Eyes  
  
He held her by the small of her back as he leaned her backwards onto his king sized bed. The sheets were made of satin and fleece, very comfortable. They kissed one another passionately, tenderly and softly as they leaned up onto the full comfort of the bed.  
  
Candles were lit in Draco's room. They were shining brightly as music sang out from Draco's stereo. Slow, romantic R&B was playing, all Muggle artists. Hermione's face glowed as the light bounced off her reflection. Draco stopped kissing her to admire her beautiful, soft complexion.  
  
"My god, you are so incredibly beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. Hermione in return wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. He laid on top of her, but careful not to press his full weight onto her. He stroked her arm, pushed back strands of hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek. He was just amazed by her beauty.  
  
Boldly, Hermione began to unbutton his blue shirt. He sat back to allow her to slip off his shirt, revealing his tight, muscular chest. She ran her hands up and down his torso before leaning up to kiss him again. He, in return, slid down the sleeves of her black dress, revealing her beautiful shoulders and her bra. Draco kissed down her tummy, and slipped off the rest of Hermione's dress, tossing it aside. She leaned up, kissed him and began to unzip his khaki's. She noticed the bulge between his legs, but she wasn't going to let this become a sexed up romp in the sack. She wanted it to be slow, gentle and romantic.  
  
Finally, they were both in their mere undergarments. Draco resumed kissing Hermione, still as tenderly as ever, going very slowly so not to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable. She sat up, and unclasped her bra, revealing her medium sized but perky milky white breasts. Draco admired them, kissing each top before allow his hands to pull back her panties. She took her cue from him and released his member from their cotton enclosure.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her, looking at her, and kissing her gently on her lips. She spread her legs slightly and he positioned himself on top of her, but not entering her, not yet. He wanted to feel her fingertips run up and down his back, he wanted to absorb the feel of her petal soft lips up against his, her silky skin brushing up against his muscular body.  
  
"You're wonderful," he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, mesmerized by their color. It was almost like she could see behind them, their sadness, their joy, their compassion; it was as if she were looking into his soul. She hadn't ever felt this close to a person, not even to Harry. Hermione felt the love emitting from his depths, from deep inside his heart, and she knew that he was serious about her.  
  
"Make love to me, Draco," Hermione quietly pleaded. She opened her legs a little more and Draco cautiously entered her, so not to hurt her in any way. And then they were one. She felt such a strong connection between them, an unbreakable bond that she had craved for so many months. He continued to kiss her tenderly on her lips as they rocked each other's bodies back and forth very slowly. The beat of the music resonated through out the room, and at that moment, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were one, united soul.  
  
She awoke in his arms, still floating from the magic that had happened last night. After their dance, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Not his lover, not his fiancée, just his girlfriend. It was sweet and school like at the same time. He had gone to such great lengths to prepare such a wonderful evening for the two of them, that Hermione finally gave in to the feelings that she had been denying her self for six months. She leaned up on her tip toes and began to kiss him passionately. Their tongues intertwined around one another, and Hermione looked up at him again.  
  
It wasn't raw animal aggression, or even horniness, but she knew that the moment was right. He had taken such wonderful care of her, in and out of the hospital. He was the only one who truly understood what she was feeling; being a captive of their own sorrow, having ridiculous parents, needing the comfort of another. At that moment, she didn't care that they had only been together for a few minutes, she wanted to be with him, wanted to make love to him for the first time. She knew her heart, her mind, her body and her soul were ready to take that step with him, and for some unexplainable reason, she knew that he would be gentle, that he would go slow. She continued to kiss him, before taking his hand and leading him into his bedroom.  
  
When Hermione turned over, she was met by the beautiful gaze of Draco's blue eyes. She leaned up and gave him a good morning kiss. She realized that they were still nude together, but it didn't matter. She laid in his arms and wished that the day light would go away so that they could hold each other all day.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmmm I slept wonderfully, how about you?"  
  
"I had the best sleep of my life, knowing that I had the most beautiful girl in the world laying in my arms, and knowing that she was my girlfriend."  
  
Hermione giggled. "What?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's adorable to hear you tell me that I'm your girlfriend. It makes me tingle inside, and I can't explain it."  
  
"Perhaps it you're stomach telling you that you need breakfast," he replied. Soon after saying that, both of their stomachs rumbled, indicating that it was time to eat breakfast.  
  
"I want you to stay here," he kissed her forehead and got out of bed, slipping into his flannel robe. Walking into the kitchen, Draco began preparing fresh peach muffins and buttered biscuits from scratch. He heard a creak and was surprised to see Hermione in one of his old t-shirts.  
  
"Silly, I thought I told you to stay in bed," he teased.  
  
"I wanted to help you make breakfast. What can I do to assist the chef?"  
  
"You can sit you're beautiful self down and wait for me to serve you the heartiest meal you've had in years." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek before continuing his cooking extravaganza.  
  
A short time later, the smell of muffins, biscuits, orange juice and bacon filled the apartment. He laid the food onto the table and they toasted to their newfound relationship.  
  
"To us," Hermione stated with a huge smile on her face. 


End file.
